Three Years Omake
by Ryo Hoshi
Summary: AU, AR Various short stories set within the continuity of Three Years. LuNa, best read after Three Years as some take place during it. Presents: Written for Luffy's birthday.
1. Departures

_Continuity Note:_ this takes place not very long after the first scene in _Three Years_. (Some of these omake will take place during the time covered by Three Years, some in the interval between it and its planned sequel.)

* * *

_**Departures**  
by Ryo Hoshi_

When it was time for her to leave Cocoyashi for the first time since they married, Nami had no idea how Luffy would take the news. She had not really considered having a husband to leave behind, before. It had seemed…unlikely to her that she'd have someone to leave behind.

She had suspected, after their first night together, that Luffy was not going to be thrilled, and…when she finally told him, the morning she was going to leave…

Nami's heart ached at his hurt look. "I'm really sorry, Luffy… I have to go, though. I can't stay away from work any longer."

Luffy didn't perk up. His wife sighed, and kissed him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, and we can cuddle some more, alright?"

"Promise?"

She smiled. "I promise, Luffy."

He grinned, trustingly, and hugged her. "I'll miss you, Nami."

"I'll miss you too," she said, and was surprised to realize she wasn't lying.


	2. History

_Continuity note:_ This would go after the first omake, _Departures_, and like it is taking place not long after the first scene in _Three Years._

* * *

﻿ _**History**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

They watched as her new husband stood at the shore, waiting for the sail of Nami's small vessel to vanish from sight. Neither had quite expected the young man to stay there so long, his straw hat shadowing his eyes. What little they'd gotten to see of him hadn't made either of them think that he could be anywhere near as patient.

He'd not spent much time away from the small house Arlong had…arranged for the newlyweds. It'd been something of a benefit for everybody, too. Since the house had been abandoned a while back, Arlong hadn't needed to kill anybody to claim it…and he'd given those who fixed the house up a break on their taxes.

Neither Nojiko nor Genzo could figure out how much Luffy knew, though. They didn't even know what he intended to do with Nami, if he was going to treat her well and be a good husband, or…

They didn't want Nami to be hurt…so they opted to drag him off for a talk.

Their first impression was that he _seemed_ young—younger than Nami—and amazingly innocent. He didn't even seem to quite know what most newly-married men ought to have, though he was determined to be a good husband…even if he didn't know much about his bride.

Nojiko was the one who decided he ought to be told; Genzo was more reluctant, claiming to want to spend more time watching the young man.

It was not, he insisted, because he thought Nami was too young.

As they told Luffy about what his wife was doing, and why, his head tilted forward. He seemed somehow more mature, with his hat shadowing his face, and angry.

When they were done, though…Luffy grinned. "So, can I get a job?" ﻿


	3. Tadaima

_**Continuity notes:** Follows the previous two._

* * *

﻿ _**Tadaima**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami was not _exactly_ surprised when she didn't find Luffy waiting for her on shore. She had spent so much time trying to figure out how to say goodbye that first time, she'd forgotten to arrange _some_ way to let him know when she was about to come home. However, when Luffy was not waiting for her at their home…

She found him, eventually, playing with the local children in Cocoyashi. Nami watched her husband quietly, feeling a bit strange. He was very good with them, and he looked so _happy_…

Luffy looked up, saw her, and grinned.

His wife felt her face heat up just before he excitedly embraced her. "I'm home…"

He laughed. "Welcome home!" ﻿


	4. Writing

_Continuity note:_ Takes place early in the first year of Luffy & Nami's marriage.

* * *

﻿ _**Writing**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy moved the pencil across the paper with a look of intense concentration which his wife found endearing. The effect was diminished by the less than legible results.

Nami sighed. He looked up at her, with an expectant smile. She felt a bit bad now, but still… "Luffy, your handwriting's horrible."

She was right: it _did_ feel like kicking a highly-affectionate puppy.

Telling herself it was really _only_ to make herself feel better about it, she kissed him. "I'll help you get better, alright?"

The rubber boy perked up instantly. "Really? Will you help me with reading, too?"

"…Sure." ﻿


	5. Letter

_Continuity note:_ Takes place early in the first year of Luffy & Nami's marriage and after _Writing_.

* * *

﻿ _**Letter**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

It took the villagers a little while to get used to seeing Luffy so eager for the mail's arrival. It didn't make sense to them; if he had relatives somewhere else, they doubted Arlong would have let Luffy send word to them so soon…unless, perhaps, he'd been bought off of them…

They had no trouble believing that Luffy would be happy to hear from his family even if they had done that to him.

When a letter bearing Luffy's name in his wife's handwriting arrived, though, the villagers realized the reason for the young man's eagerness. ﻿


	6. Omiyage

_Continuity note:_ Takes place early in the first year of Luffy & Nami's marriage. 

Also: I've started a forum in part for _Three Years_ named 'Moonlight.' Feel free to stop by!

* * *

﻿ _**Omiyage**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Sometime around a month into their marriage, Nami realized that Luffy wasn't leaving out those small amounts of money just to tempt her, or through thoughtlessness. She caught him watching her with _much_ more subtly than she would have expected him capable of, trying to see if she'd take it this time.

She felt better somehow about pocketing the bellies this time. Nami had used the money the times before to expand her budget for necessities—to spend a little more on food, clothes…soap… It just felt right to use the money that way, and Luffy did seem to enjoy the results, particularly when she'd managed to convince herself that she could afford to take up spending the bit extra for a nicer, scented soap.

Nami smiled to herself as a plan formed.

When she returned from this mapmaking trip, she happened to have along for the ride some sausage—just by accident, of course. ﻿


	7. Heartbeat

_Continuity notes:_ Takes place right after _Three Years_.

* * *

_**Heartbeat**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy listened to his wife's heartbeat, thinking.

He'd heard about sex, but whatever he'd expected…this hadn't been it. It was more special than it had sounded like when the other men had talked about it. Sex wasn't just pleasure, though it certainly was lots of fun and felt incredibly good…

He didn't feel lonely anymore at all.

Luffy couldn't help but wonder why Nami had waited so long for their first time.


	8. Satisfaction

_Continuity notes:_ Takes place an undefined amount of time after _Three Years_, yet before the sequel.

* * *

_**Satisfaction**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami lay there in a boneless, out-of-breath sprawl, limbs tangled with her husband's. He grinned, tired but happy, lying atop of her and especially pleased by her readily-apparent satisfaction.

Both found the other's satisfaction somehow key to their own.

Luffy, she knew, felt that if he didn't manage to bring her to completion that he'd done something wrong. It'd happened—only once, early on. Feeling his distress, she'd shown him another way, and never again failed to help her husband to find what worked.

Hers came from knowing that she had managed to sate her husband's appetite. The distinctly feminine pride she took in it (and the way she found his expression afterwards adorible) satisfied something within her that she couldn't quite name, that nothing else seemed to come close to diminishing.


	9. Pillow

_Continuity Notes:_ Takes place after _Tadaima_.

* * *

_**Pillow**  
by Ryo Hoshi_

It took until she announced to Luffy that she needed to take a bath for Nami to convince her husband that he didn't have to keep clinging to her. It _did_ feel good, to be so enthusiasically welcomed home, but she didn't know if she liked how clingy he was.

It made her feel very guilty about having left him behind. It wasn't his fault Arlong had (for reasons unknown to Nami) chosen him, of all people, to be her husband…and he was younger than her.

Luffy also managed to somehow be very cute when clingly, but that was completely beside the point and failed completely to keep her from hitting him to keep him from suggesting they bathe together.

She took as long a bath as she dared, wishing she had money to spend on something better than tallow soap. Arlong might provide her with clothes and feed her while she was there, but fishmen apparently did not understand bathing, if their smell was any indicator. Nami did not want to find out what they might consider a nice scent for soap.

Nami snuck out of the bathroom, not sure if she was trying to avoid her husband or repay his earlier attentions in kind.

Which didn't really matter, given that he'd gone to bed. Luffy was even snoring softly. She watched him for a little while before crawling in beside him.

The rubber boy yawned and murmured something happy. The sheets rustled softly as he shifted so he lay on top of his wife, head nestled on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her. Nami smiled; it was cute, and she'd missed his warmth at night, too.

She took his shifting, later, to rest his head on her breasts with better grace than before.


	10. Dreams

_Continuity Notes:_ Takes place after _Three Years_ and _Heartbeat_.

* * *

_**Dreams**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

It was about a week after their second anniversary that Luffy realized he had somehow gained a second dream. To be exact, he realized it the night before she was leaving again, as he watched her sleeping form in their bed.

He wanted children, and he wanted to have them with Nami.

Looking at her, he could easily imagine how she'd look with his…_their_ child growing within her.

Luffy felt something inside him…twitch at the thought of having a family with his wife. It wasn't just the thought of her body changing because of a baby in her womb. Thoughts of her nursing their offspring, of getting to play with his own child when he (or she) was big enough…

Those appealed just as much to him.

He resisted the desire to gently shake her awake, so they could try to make a child right then and there. Luffy was quite certain Nami would not appreciate it.


	11. Friends

_Continuity Notes:_ Takes place concurrently with _Three Years_; ends at some point after it.

* * *

_**Friends**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

The first time Nami came home with bloody hands, about a month into their marriage, her husband nearly panicked. Nami was a bit confused, not certain why Luffy was so distressed by it.

Next time, he (somewhat) calmly cleaned and bandaged her hands. Nami tried to see his expression, but his face was hidden by his hat the entire time he was working on her hands.

Luffy kissed her once he was done, then carried her to their bed. He spent the night cuddled as closely to her as he could, nose buried against her collarbone and limbs wrapped around her.

She grew used to how he reacted when she came home hurt, but never was able to figure out why her husband seemed to take it worst when she had been working on maps for Arlong. Nami knew she'd come back with worse injuries, knew that Luffy had known it because he had taken care of her while she'd recovered…

Nami took to being careful to bandage her hands before coming home, when she'd not been able to avoid working on charts until her hands bled. Those times she came home, bandages hidden under gloves, and she prentended that Luffy didn't notice.

However, sometimes she wasn't able to do that. Not too long after her 18th birthday, Arlong unexpectedly insisted she finish a set of charts in less time than usual. She was not too bothered by it—Nami took it as a sign that he realized she was close, and was trying to get as much work as he could out of her in the time that remained. Still, she hadn't gotten enough warning to make sure she had enough bandages there to not once again come home with bloody hands.

Just like before, Luffy cleaned her hands and wrapped bandages carefully. When he carried her off to bed, though, he didn't immediately cuddle up to her. It was, she'd decide the next morning, an improvement over before.

He cuddled close to her afterwards, feet rubbing gently against hers and his eyes nearly even with hers. For a little while, they just lay together, enjoying the afterglow.

Nami asked him, then, something she'd wondered about since that first time. He didn't quite understand her amusement at being told it was because she was not just his wife but his nakama, too.


	12. Patience

_Continuity Notes:_ Takes place concurrently with _Three Years_, between the first and second scenes of it.

* * *

_**Patience**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Despite Luffy never telling them when Nami had said she'd be back, the villagers quickly learned how to tell. On the day she was due back her husband would start watching for the red-haired navigator's arrival. They had never had much doubt that Luffy missed her, with how he would so eagerly welcome her back.

However, he never seemed to _worry_ about her. When she was late, he seemed to not notice it—he just kept waiting with more patience than he ever showed at other times.

The first few times, they wondered if he cared at all about his wife. That changed the first time she was late for a reason other than uncooperative weather. Only the most stubborn villagers could still think Luffy didn't care about Nami after seeing how distressed he was at seeing her bloody shoulder.

The normally-energetic 15-year-old had spent the entire time she'd been healing tending to her. Nami had been surprised; she was used to her husband being almost always cheerful, and only still when too hungry to move. She would never have believed that he was capable of tending to her while she was healing if she didn't see it herself.

It was…uncomfortable. Nami subconsciously tried to avoid coming back with injuries afterwards, not liking the faint feeling of guilt his patience gave her. She didn't know why, but it felt like it was her fault somehow.

* * *

Nami leaned against her husband, feeling a bit guilty about leaving him behind again. She knew she had to, though, and besides that felt more than a bit silly for the guilt so early in their marriage—it was _only_ the second time she'd left him, after all.

She decided to blame it on a dislike of taking advantage of those who were naive _and_ innocent…and her having missed having anybody so unabashedly happy to see her return.

"Luffy, I promise I'll come back, alright? So you'll wait for me?" When her husband smiled and nodded, Nami felt somewhat less guilty about leaving him behind…but only somewhat.


	13. Asagao

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens within a week of the first scene in _Three Years_.

* * *

_**Asagao**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

She had _originally_ assumed that her husband was as ignorant of the birds and the bees as the child he seemed to be. Her assumption did not survive the first week of their marriage, however.

Out of kindness to Nami, exactly _when_ during that first week her disillusionment occurred shall not be specified.

Nami woke up, disoriented and more than a bit confused, to see the false dawn out their bedroom window, the feel of a warm body lying close behind her, and an arm wrapped literally around her waist. It took her a little to remember that she was in a new home (where the bedroom did have an east-facing window) and had a husband…

It was at this point she finally woke up enough for it to process that _something_ was poking her in the back…and _exactly_ what that something had to be.

"…it's _big_," was not the first thing through her head, according to her. According to her, the _first_ thing through her head was, "He better be still asleep."

Luffy's usual luck kicked in: he murmured something sleepily which his wife shall never repeat, ever, and which made her blush at the time. Later, the memory of it would inspire a fond smile.

However, the only thing which saved her husband from being hit was the fact that she didn't want him to wake up while _it_ was still…like _that_. Nami didn't want to risk him asking her to…take care of it.

Instead, she very gently pried his arm off and carefully slipped out of bed to go make herself breakfast. She made him breakfast too, as an afterthought.

She was very relieved to see that _it_ was no longer…well…when Luffy came in for breakfast. Nami was _not_ curious about what had happened to it, and would be quite violently insistent on this lack of interest if asked.


	14. Rat

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens sometime not too long after the end of _Three Years_.

* * *

_**Rat**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

The first time Nezumi came to visit, he made perhaps the worst mistake of his life. It was perhaps not exactly as bad as being eminently corrupt, but it most definitely was the one he and his men would regret the most.

His manners never were the best, but that day his poor manners reached their nadir. It was rude enough that he went inside the house uninvited. Nezumi didn't stop there, though: he went straight into the bedroom before announcing himself.

This, however, was all things he'd done before. Whatever Nezumi might claim, he'd been exiled to the East Blue for his poor manners. He did only one thing new this time…he oogled the woman he had come to see. To give him proper credit…this _was_ the first time he'd managed to catch a couple in the act, and the first time he had the chance to oogle a naked woman due to his laugh.

Its tendency to turn up at moments when it was less than wise was a constant, at this time it was no exception. The couple looked at him, and the husband, at least, noticed their unwanted guest's leer. Nezumi had a rather poor poker face, even when his laugh was ignored.

His men decided to make a strategic retreat once the man finished beating up their commander. They weren't being bribed enough to clean up their commander's mess—or fight with infuriated, insanely-strong men.


	15. Reasons

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens sometime after _Rat_.

* * *

_**Reasons**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Arlong started to be concerned after their second anniversary. He'd hoped, by now, to have had to 'begrudgingly' grant Nami a vacation from her expeditions.

Of course, it was still a bit too soon to be concerned that one of them might be infertile, particularly with how often Nami was gone. He did consider, occasionally, finding some excuse to order Nami to stay for longer than a week or so, but…

The fishman intended it to be a surprise to her, and as insurance for him.

The house and land he'd given them as a wedding present wasn't inside Cocoyashi. When…_if_ she managed to buy Cocoyashi from him… Luffy (and any children they might have by then) wouldn't be part of the package.

All it _really_ required was that she become attached to her husband, enough so that she wouldn't abandon him _or_ the island. Even if she had to work more to buy him back.

When Nami came and mentioned that she wanted to take her husband with her next time she left, Arlong grinned as he gave her permission. The fishman felt confident that Nami would not abandon her home village when so close to having the money…

…and with luck, she'd be pregnant when she and Luffy returned. And with particularly good fortune, the child would take after the mother—it would be…pleasant to have a replacement for Nami, but that, too, was something he wouldn't tell her.


	16. Envy

_Continuity Notes:_ This is set sometime after _Reasons_.

Also, instead of a new omake being posted on Friday, I plan to post the start of Distrust -- which will be dark and not set within the _Three Years_ continuity.

* * *

_**Envy**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Sanji kept sneaking glances at the couple sitting near the door. He knew they were married, from the narrow band of gold on the woman's hand which matched the one hanging around her companion's neck. From their age, and how they acted, they looked like yet another pair of newlyweds, too. The love cook had seen enough, and learned the painful way not to flirt too much or at all seriously with the bride.

He'd never felt it so hard to resist before. The red-head looked wonderful, perfect…if she wasn't so clearly claimed, he'd be trying to win her for himself the instant he'd noticed her. But…

She had a husband, and Sanji could tell that his already-successful rival had her heart completely. The only way he'd have a chance to have her for his own would be if they were to break up…

…and however much he might wish to have her, Sanji felt the price—seeing her sad—would be too high.


	17. Work

_Continuity Notes:_ Sometime early during Luffy & Nami's marriage.

* * *

_**Work**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy was mainly employed as a kindergarten teacher. It was, amazingly, something the rubber boy was fantastically good at doing. He was a natural, as much because of his personality as it was because of his young age.

Some of the children had elder siblings older than Luffy—not just Urbain, who had been a 'surprise child' and had an elder sister who had her firstborn before Urbain was even born.

Séverin and Urbain did not, however, get along. Urbain was, when you got down to it, more than a bit spoiled. Their family was incredibly traditional and expected Séverin to obey his 'elders,' even if said elder happened to be nearly a year younger than him and bratty.

It ought to be noted that Séverin at least took this with much better grace than Urbain took the fact that his nephew was older than him. The seven-year-old would obey the safer orders his uncle gave him, and everybody _but_ their parents had swiftly realized that Urbain had no sense of responsibility to speak of. Séverin, though, was still only seven and did not have as firm a grasp on what constituted 'safe' as most adults.

All of this goes, perhaps, to explain what happened around a month after Luffy got married. He took advantage (perhaps knowingly, but maybe not) of the strange tolerance Arlong's men had for him regularly, going exploring with the kindergartners. All of them—Luffy and the children—thought it was wonderful fun.

On one particular walk, Urbain decided it'd be lots of fun to order Séverin to find him a wildflower. This was something the Séverin 'knew' was safe because he'd done it several times. However…this time the particular wildflower wasn't in season, and besides it did not grow on the island. Neither of these things were something Séverin could be expected to know.

Séverin's disappearance wasn't noticed by anybody except for Urbain and _his_ minions (he did _not_ have friends) until they all got back to Cocoyashi. Luffy, much to his credit, did not panic. Instead, he made sure that the other children would be watched and then set out to find the missing one, unknowingly echoing Shanks's calmness the time he had disappeared while in the care of Shanks and his crew.

(They found him later, below-decks, battered but proud. According to him, the rodent of unusual size he had fought looked worse. But that, however, is another story entirely.)

It took Luffy several overall uneventful hours to find Séverin. It was all spent traipsing around the less inhabited parts of the island—most people had moved to the various villages after Arlong's arrival. With Arlong's feelings about trade with other islands, there was little point in living anymore on the outlying orchards. People's chances of earning enough to pay the fishman pirate's taxes were better if they lived close to the villages. It was rare for anybody to venture out to the abandoned farms, now, aside from Luffy taking his charges on walks—which most of them loved.

It was also the first _normal_ adventure he'd had since getting married. Luffy was a bit embarrassed—an unusual event—to realize he was enjoying getting to explore his wife's home island so much.

The 15-year-old eventually found Séverin, perched on a rock halfway up the mountain. Luffy plopped down beside him.

Séverin looked up at the older boy, a bit wary. "Am I in trouble?"

The rubber boy grinned. "Nah, this was fun."


	18. Touch

_Continuity Notes:_ Fits pretty much anywhere you want it to.

* * *

_**Touch**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

One of the things Luffy had liked from the very start was the feel of his wife's skin. It was warm, smooth, soft…and felt different from his own. He vaguely remembered his own feeling like hers, before he had become a rubber man.

Luffy touched her whenever he could, just for the pleasure of it.

Nami realized early on that she didn't need to worry about him trying to do more than that. The first few times, she tensed, waiting for his hands to do something more than trace her form innocently. She quickly got used to it, her body relaxing beneath his fingers, something Luffy sensed with pleasure. Knowing she trusted his touch, _him_…

There was one thing that detracted from the pleasure, though. Some parts of her skin were rough, rougher than they ought to have been. The scars lacked the smoothness that had so delighted him elsewhere, nor did they have the innocent character of the calluses on her hands. Each one marked a place where somebody had hurt his wife. The newer ones a time he'd been unable to protect her…

Those, each and every single one of them, he hated.


	19. Soap

_Continuity Notes:_ Within the first month of their marriage, possibly within the first week.

This one is dedicated to Icka. Also, I still feel like this needs illustration...

* * *

_**Soap**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami stared at her husband as he hiccuped. "You…ate my soap."

Miserable, he nodded. "It smelled like _meat_," he said—with hiccups interrupting between words and occasionally in the middle.

The red-haired cartographer sighed. "…alright." She really did not want to know the details.


	20. Questions

_Continuity Notes:_ Sometime after their second anniversary.

* * *

_**Questions**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami had been dreading this moment since they married. Even after she had been reassured on their wedding night by his apparent ignorance of the…sexual aspect of being married…she knew that, someday, her husband would realize they were supposed to be lovers, not just husband and wife.

In fact, in her opinion one of the great mysteries surrounding Luffy was why he hadn't even tried. Nami had learned early on that her husband was not innocent, but was in fact quite aware of what sex was. She had learned just as early on that he was turned on by her, and that he desired to make love to her.

But…he never had actually suggested it, or made a move to change the status quo. She almost hoped that he wasn't going to, ever, though sometimes she wished he _would_…

Now, though, after she'd broken down and consummated their marriage…

He was finally asking her, and she realized that she'd spent so much time dreading this that she'd not thought of what she'd say when he finally asked.


	21. First

_Continuity Note_: Takes place soon after _Reasons_.

* * *

_**First**  
by Ryo Hoshi_

The cat-thief grinned to herself. It looked like this accident wasn't going to be as much of a disaster as she'd expected. Still, Nami did not want to do it again. Next time her husband was in the mood… She was going to tell him to wait until they'd found a place to drop anchor for the night. (Never mind that it had been her idea, this time.)

Nami couldn't make out what the lady captain was yelling at him but it sounded furious. She giggled. She wasn't very worried about her husband; she knew Alvida's mace wasn't going to hurt him.

She didn't know anybody quite as good at getting people angry as her husband. It was the effortlessness with which Luffy did it… It was, really, rather adorable to her now. Nami tried to pretend she had no idea why her feelings about his episodes of air-headed behavior had changed since their second anniversary; the implications were not ones she wished to admit to.

This time was no exception. She busied herself reading their small craft so when her husband was aboard they could sail off swiftly.

There was a thump. She grinned to herself and loosed the one line left to set sail before turning around. "Welcome back, Lu…"

She stared, wondering _why_ her husband had brought along the ship's cabin boy. At least the kid didn't look like he thought he was being kidnapped…

Luffy's wife sighed. "Luffy, _dear_, why did you bring him along?"

She listened patiently to his explanation.

"…Alright. But he gets watch up on deck at night and we're going to leave him at the nearest base. Understood?"

The pair nodded, Luffy with a grin and the boy with a slightly-clumsy salute and a stuttered yes ma'am.


	22. Cat

_**Continuity notes:**_ Sometime after _First_.

* * *

_**Cat**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy nuzzled her neck, making her feel even less like getting out of bed. It was so much softer and more comfortable than she was used to, and bigger. She grinned to herself at the memory of how good the night before was, too, without having to worry about hanging off the bed while they made love. It was too bad she couldn't afford a bed like this…and that even once she could, once she'd bought Cocoyashi back, it wouldn't fit in their bedroom. Perhaps when they set out to fulfill their dreams…

Nami grinned to herself. They'd have to visit Kaya and Usopp again.

Her husband murmured something sleepily, and she drousily kissed him. She'd missed most of the fight, Luffy having insisted upon her fleeing with Kaya early on, but the condition the battlefield and their men were in when they returned…

It was clear that they'd had as hard a fight against their own opponents as she had had against Jango.

Later, much later, they got up and went to breakfast.


	23. Anticipation

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens about two months after _Cat_.

* * *

_**Anticipation**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy sat on the edge of their bed, watching his wife sleep. She was smiling faintly, the sheet draped over her rising and falling gently as she slept. The drape of the sheet drew his eyes along Nami's curves and to where, in a few weeks, there would be a new, soft curve.

It was something he'd been hoping for since that first time, maybe even before then. Luffy loved being with the local kids on Cocoyashi, and had watched them with their parents… There was something attractive about the idea of having children of his own with Nami.

He reached over and gently rubbed the spot he'd been told their baby was inside of his wife. The red-haired navigator murmured a happy something and shifted, pushing her belly against Luffy's hand.

Nami's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him sleepily. "Dear?"

Luffy grinned and kissed her, slipping into their bed. Snuggling close to her, he rubbed her stomach. He grinned as she moaned his name softly. Nuzzling her neck, he murmered softly, "I love you…"

His wife's eyes drifted shut. "Love you too," she murmured, going back to sleep. It wasn't long before he joined her in sleep and dreamed of their future.


	24. Dread

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens sometime around the same time as _Anticipation_.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Due to what has been seen in the canon, it was decided that the limits of medicine would likely be a close parallel of the early days of modern medicine—including its limits. This only reflects the author's opinion of the quality of medical treatment at that period & the treatments which would be available, which the author certainly hopes are accurate. (Translation: I don't feel like I can vouch for historical accuracy, but I am pretty sure that it's at least a good approximation.)

* * *

_**Dread**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami's first reaction to the realization that she was, indeed, pregnant was unexpected. At least, she hadn't expected it. There was a chance her husband had known she'd feel that way…

She, however, had certainly not thought that her initial reaction would be excitement.

The red-haired navigator had always thought that she'd feel doomed by impending motherhood. She'd known she'd not have much choice, once pregnant. One of the first things she had done when she got married, before even meeting her new husband, was look into means of…delay.

The list turned out to be very, very short and even more disturbing than anything so brief had the right to be.

Contraceptives had appealed to her more, particularly once she met her husband. Nami actually _liked_ him—if Arlong had given her to some dirty old & ugly pervert, she wouldn't have cared how she…handled it.

…and then she had faced the prospect of explaining to Luffy that she didn't want to get pregnant. It was altogether too easy to imagine his reaction…and Nami was quite certain her husband would win without any effort on his part. Simply watching him with children had constantly come close to it.

When he finally said something to her…that was enough to get her to agree. The young rubber man had looked so hopeful, and the memory of him with the local children, was enough to make her willing to try, for him.

Nami wondered when, exactly, it'd become her own desire as well.

* * *

_**Note:**__ That said, Nami's other option would have been abortion, but she doesn't wish to dwell on the subject. In part this was because, until relatively recently it was very risky: herbal abortificants require high enough doses to kill the mother as well, and unnecessary surgery being a somewhat safe experience is pretty new._


	25. Wounded

_Continuity Notes:_ This happens around one or two months after _Denial_ & _Anticipation_.

This will be the last regular installment of TYO. Please keep an eye open for the sequel to _Three Years_, _And for Many Years After_, due out soon—and don't worry, more omake will get added, just not as regularly.

* * *

_**Wounded**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

She hadn't realized before then how strong her husband was, and did not quite believe it. Nami wished that she had known before she sneaking aboard that this particular pirate crew had something against Arlong…but she knew she had just had a very narrow escape.

Nami also knew that if she had been willing earlier to let her husband help her, she would not have ended up so hurt. She closed her eyes, too tired and in pain to keep them open.

* * *

Luffy looked at her, worried. He knew enough to know she shouldn't be losing so much blood, and from where his wife was losing it … 

He picked her up gently, relieved when he saw that at least her skull hadn't been cracked open like an egg… Luffy shook his head to rid himself of the image before leaving. He was pretty sure he had seen a sign for a doctor in town.

* * *

The doctor stared at the pair at his door. When he had opened it, he had been planning on yelling at them for having woken him in the early AM, but… 

The boy was splattered with blood, panicky and worried about the woman—his sister?—in his arms.

He let the pair in, pointing the boy toward a bed before gently shooing him away. He'd have preferred to have his patient's companion out of the room, but he didn't think that was possible. The boy was too worried, and besides that had looked confused when told that only spouses were allowed to stay in the room.

* * *

Luffy straddled a chair in the room in which the doctor had moved Nami. The doctor had said that Nami ought to wake up soon, but that had been days ago… He looked worriedly at the bandage on her head that covered the stitches holding her scalp closed. 

The rubber man didn't really understand everything the doctor had said about his wife's condition, but…he had understood the part about how she might never wake up. He wanted so much to crawl into bed, hold her close and rub the slight bulge that marked where their baby was…

Most of all, though, he wanted her to wake up.

He yawned, tired, and drifted off into a light sleep, not having been able to sleep deeply since his vigil had started.

* * *

_"…Luffy?" _

_"…! You're awake!"_


	26. Kitchen

_Continuity Notes:_ This goes after _Anticipation_ & _Dread_ and before _Wounded_.

* * *

_**Kitchen**__  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Luffy pillowed his head with his arms on the table. He loved to watch his wife cook. At first, it'd not been such a pleasure. She had been tense, movements stiff and nervous.

A month or so in, she started to relax. Nami's movements were still not as graceful as they'd eventually become, but she didn't seem as nervous as she'd been at first. Her husband thought it might be partially because she was used to cooking for both of them—and discovered that he was not hard to please.

As she relaxed more, it became more and more fun to watch her at work. He didn't admit it to her, but once she had relaxed enough and gotten used to working in their small kitchen… He found it really sexy.

Luffy wondered, as he watched her graceful movements, if he should tell her. Eyes settling on the faint curve of Nami's stomach, he grinned to himself. She might like to hear it now; his wife still didn't believe him when he told her how incredibly sexy he found her right now, with their child growing inside her…


	27. Presents

_Continuity Notes:_ This goes sometime within the next chapter of _And for Many Years After_.

* * *

_**Presents**  
by Ryo Hoshi_

Nami stretched, yawning. She'd been looking forward to this since her last birthday. Luffy's birthday was special for them. Nami had made sure he recieved a gift from her each year, and the last two times it had been meat.

This year, she'd originally planned to give him something else.

She hadn't intended that 'something else' to end up being Lucky. It'd not even been long enough for her to fully heal from his birth. Of course, they would likely not have been able to do anything more than cuddle anyway, but she was disappointed anyway.

It didn't help that Lucky was still a tiny infant. She didn't want to spend the time needed to prepare the past feasts of meat, and risk having to choose between letting their dinner burn or not paying attention to her baby when he cried. She ended up making a compromise with herself: she'd fix something quick, but make lots of it with as much meat as she could. It wasn't going to stand up to past year's roasts, but at least it was something.

Somewhere between the first and last pan's worth of the stir-fry, Lucky started crying. Nami, glad that her son's timing have been good enough to be while she didn't have anything on the stove, rushed to him—only to find Luffy rocking their son. Her husband was smiling as the baby quieted, apparently not yet noticing Nami's presence.

She smiled a little, but knew Luffy had been napping. "Luffy? Did he bother you…?"

"Uh-uh." Luffy looked up at Nami with a grin. "He's the best present you've ever given me," he said, snickering at his wife's blush.


End file.
